CELOS rHrHG
by Iutuista
Summary: Es un sexto año repleto de aventuras, amor, comedia y sobre todo celos. Casi inolvidable para estos cuatro alumnos. Parejas: Ron y Herm-Harry y Ginny
1. Chapter 1 Despues del Juego

Una atrapante historia sobre los amores de los cuatro chicos favoritos de Hogwarts, y sobre como superan sus celos. R/Hr y H/G

_Capítulo 1: Después del juego_

Estaban jugando Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Era una batalla reñida, aunque como era de suponerse Malfoy no iba a atrapar nunca la snich. Ginny, la brillante pelirroja que estaba cursando su quinto año; era cazadora, una muy buena cabe decir. Hermione estaba en las gradas junto con Seamos y Dean; este último miraba con mucho recelo a Harry. Desde que Ginny lo había dejado por el ojiverde, Dean no se había estado comportando muy bien con el moreno mago. El partido iba 100 a 90 ganando Griffyndor. Solo faltaba atrapar la snich y ganarían; Malfoy estaba perdido, jugaba muy mal, es decir, nunca jugo bien, pero en este partido esta especialmente ido, lo habían rozado ya dos bludgers. La tribuna enloqueció cuando el marcador pasó a estar 110-90. Hermione gritó de una forma estrambótica cuando Ron, actual guardián, detuvo un tiro muy difícil. Este miró hasta la tribuna y dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, hacia el lado donde estaba Hermione. Ella se llevó la mano derecha al corazón, pero oyó detrás de ella.

-Dijo que cada uno de los tiros que evitara me los dedicaría…-era la inconfundible voz chillona de Lavander Brown-dime si no es dulce

El partido estaba cada vez mejor. Y parecía estar llegando a su fin, Harry estaba a punto de atrapar la snich. Ginny estaba desconcentrada mirando a su novio en aquel momento; y no vió la blugder dirigida a toda velocidad hasta su hermano. En el momento en que Harry se paraba sobre su escoba para agarrar la snich, en que estaba estirando el brazo y jugando con el equilibro, en el momento en que se lanzaba a buscarla un golpe seco y un grito desesperado de "RON!!!!" lo hizo desconcentrarse y caer. Por suerte pudo sujetarse rápidamente de su escoba. Katie que estaba cerca en ese momento lo ayudo a volver a subirse, cuando pudo ver que sucedía, vió a una castaña llorando en las gradas y a un pelirrojo tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Harry estaba desesperado, debía hacer algo, tenía que ayudar a su amigo, pero el partido seguía, y no podía permitir que ganara Slytherin. En su cabeza había demasiados pensamientos, no se podía concentrar en ver la snich. Encima esos malditos serpientes estaban anotando puntos casi consecutivamente ya que no tenían al gran guardián cubriendo los aros. Debía apurarse, a pesar de que quisiera ayudar a su amigo.

Por otro lado, al mismo momento en que el pelirrojo caía al suelo, la profesora McGonagall junto con la enfermera Pomfrey llevaban a Ron hasta la enfermería. Hermione salió corriendo de la tribuna en dirección a la enfermería. Una chica de cabello lacio y negro la seguía.

-A donde crees que vas Granger?-le gruñó esta

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-veía como metros más adelante la enfermera entraba en la enfermería con una camilla en la cual se encontraba el cuerpo inconciente de Ron. Intentó seguir corriendo pero una fuerza la tomó por el codo y la hizo retroceder

-No irás a ningún lado, a mi me corresponde verlo primero

-¿Quién eres la madre?-intentó zafarse pero no pudo porque la morocha se le tiró encima

-Es mi novio y no quiero que te acerques a el… ME ESCUCHASTE SANGRE SUCIA!-Hermione se dio vuelta y quedo sobre ella

-No me llames nunca así…-estaba por ahorcarla, pero no tuvo el valor, en cualquier momento saldría la profesora McGonagall y lo único que el faltaba era que la viera ahorcando a la novia de su mejor amigo… quizás mas que mejor amigo.

-que pasa?... no tienes las agallas para defenderte vergüenza de la magia!-le gritó volviéndose a colocar sobre ella y tomándola del cabello

-No… porque para eso está Ron!-esto hizo enloquecer a Lavander, quien le tiró de los pelos tan fuerte que Hermione lanzó un grito algo ahogado porque la misma le tapo la boca

-Won-Won es mío

-Cuando dices así parece que hablas de un perro-la morocha esta vez la golpeó en el estómago fuertemente con el puño. Hermione puso una cara de dolor tremenda, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y no contesto más nada…

-Te vuelves a intrometer entre nosotros dos y te irá peor sangre sucia-se levanto. Hermione seguía tirada en el suelo, con la misma cara. Lavander sintió ganas de patearla, pero no lo hizo… no iba a gastar su tiempo con una sangre sucia. Hermione se puso de lado y puso sus manos sobre la panza. En ese momento escuchó silbidos y gritos de alegría. Asumió que el partido había terminado. No podía levantarse. Le dolía mucho.

Vio que Ginny y Harry iban corriendo por el pasillo hasta la enfermería. Cuando la vieron tirada en el suelo se asustaron

-hermione!-gritó Harry. Se arrodillo para ver que le pasaba-que te paso

-nada… vayan a ver como esta Ron-hablaba con dificultad, casi no podía respirar

-Harry ve tu, yo me quedaré con ella-harry corrió hasta la enfermería y ella ayudo a sentarse a Hermione-que te paso?

-tropecé-pero le llegaron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Ginny hizo justo tiempo a correrse, pues su amiga había vomitado, pero sangre.

-vos no te tropezaste-la ayudó a pararse-ven te llevaré a la enfermería-caminaba muy lentamente. Llegaron y apenas entraron escucharon por un gran eco

-Won-Won! Estaba tan preocupada

-Señorita Brown deje descansar a Weasle…-la profesora McGonagall se había dado vuelta para ver quien había entrado, quedó muy sorprendida al ver a Ginny, con Hermione sobre su hombro.-Granger… se encuentra bien-pero después noto las manchas de sangre en su túnica. Madam Pomfrey corrió hasta donde estaba la castaña, y con la ayuda de Harry y McGonagall la pusieron en la cama que estaba al lado de Ron

-Que sucedió?-preguntó la enfermera. Pero Hermione no contestó porque Lavander estaba allí-por favor retírense todos, necesitamos atenderla-y la jefa de griffyndor hizo salir a todos afuera, dejando solamente a Ron y a Hermione en la enfermería

-te dijo que el sucedió?-preguntó Harry a Ginny

-No, pero, parecía asustada-miraron a Lavander

-Vos viste lo que le pasó?

-No me importa esa chica…de seguro estaba con algún chico y la golpeo…No lo dudaría de ella

-mejor cállate si no quieres mocomurcie…-pero Harry bajo la varita de Ginny

-Vámonos… no vale la pena-caminaron hacia la torre Griffyndor-no entiendo como Ron sale con ella-este comentario la enfureció mas.

Un rato mas tarde, en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey había curado a Ron y ya estaba despertando; pero Hermione seguía con mucho dolor de panza

-…deberá curarse solo…-escuchaba Ron mientras despertaba-dolerá, y quizás vomites mas sangre… pero se curará solo, no te preocupes-se volteó-oh veo que has despertado Weasley… fue un duro golpe en la cabeza… quédate hasta la noche… solo por las dudas…

-De acuerdo-dijo Ron sin recordar que hacía allí. "porque estoy aquí?... quizás Hermione sepa… un minuto, ¿Por qué está aquí?"-que haces aquí?

-nada… tuve un pequeño problema… estas mejor?

-Yo que hago aquí?

-Te caíste de tu escoba, una bludger te golpeó la cabeza

-Uh!... que problema tuviste?

-Ninguno en especial-pero en ese momento volvió la enfermera

-Ponte esto sobre el hematoma… hará que se deshinche-y llegó con una toalla humedecida en un líquido violeta, cuya etiqueta no llegaron a ver. La enfermera levantó un poco la camisa de Hermione; Ron quedó sorprendido, no solo por la gran marca violeta en forma de círculo que tenía en el estómago, sino porque nunca había visto esa parte de su amiga-intenta de no moverte y evitaras más dolor-volvió a irse

-te golpearon

-porque preguntas eso

-no pregunto… lo afirmo; dime quien lo hizo

-no…-se puso muy colorada

-te juro que cuando sepa quien te golpeo se va a lamentar mucho el haberlo hecho-miró detenidamente a Hermione y vió como comenzaba a llorar-¿Qué sucede?¿que dije?

-No dijiste nada…-ella seguía sollozando. "No te puedo decir que fue Lavander, sufrirías tanto… además me odiarías porque quizás pienses que te miento… maldita Brown… Ron era mío primer porque tenías que aparecer"

-Fue Malfoy?

-Quien?... No… no fue-seguía lloriqueando un poco-me golpee contra una de las barandas de las escaleras…

-mentira… se que alguien te golpeo, pero por favor dime quien fue… ¿no confías en mi?-"si confío en ti; y lo que mas quisiera es decirte quien fue!" pero no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio-evidentemente no… bien-se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado enojado

-No Ron-se intento mover, pero le dolió tanto el estómago que lanzó un grito de dolor horrible

-que pasó?-se levantó Ron de un salto. Se acercó a la cama de su amiga y puso su mano sobre donde estaban las suyas-tranquila… ya se pasará…yo estoy aquí-y acarició un poco su rostro. En ese momento; aparece Lavander

-WON WON!!-Gritó desde la puerta y corrió a besarlo. Este la besó algo sorprendido-mi amor que bueno que estés bien-y lo estrujo contra ella. Hermione en ese momento cerró los ojos y miró para otro lado; Won Won se percató de esto

-Hola Lav-Lav… -y volvió a recostarse, la morocha se recostó a su lado

-me asustaste mucho… cuando te golpeo la bludger; sentí que mi corazón lloraba…

-si…-"que tontería dijo" pensaba Hermione "por lo menos decí algo mas inteligente como 'si tu morías mi corazón moría contigo'… como puedes ser novio de esta tonta?... que tiene ella que yo no… si tan solo supieras que fue ella la que…" pero en ese momento las puertas volvieron a abrirse

-Hermione! Que bueno que estés bien-dijo una pelirroja de pelo largo entrando en la enfermería. Corrió a abrazarla pero Ron la detuvo

-No cuidado!-gritó fuerte. Su hermana se paró en seco

-¿Qué?

-Puedes lastimarla…-y vió como lo miraba Lavander

-Perdón?-dijo la morocha

-si porque… yo recién la abracé y le dolió mucho…

-ah-miró de reojo a Hermione. Lavander estaba furiosa; Hermione no reaccionaba a toda la situación

-Ginny-dijo por lo bajo Hermione-enséñame a lanzar mocomurcielagos.

-Weasley… evidentemente esta mejor…

-Si… em… podría ir a mi casa?

-Si vaya… si le duele no dude en venir… el mas mínimo dolor puede ser indicio de cualquier cosa

-Oh Won-Won te acompañaré hasta la sala común-Lavander lo tomó por el brazo

-Ron-dijo Hermione suavemente

-Si Herms?

-Jugaste muy bien… a pesar de la bludger… muy bien

-gracias-se puso colorado. Pero lavander le tiró de un brazo y lo hizo caminar rápido


	2. Chapter 2 Won Won

_Gracias a mi primera lectora :) por favor diganme si les gusta y si lo sigo :)_

_besos_

_Capítulo 2: WON-WON!!!_

-dime quien te golpeó-dijo Ginny al ver como se iba su hermano junto a Lavander del brazo

-prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

-te lo juro-dijo la pelirroja tomándola de la mano

-fue Lavander

-COMO! ESA PERRA!! YA VERÁ CUANDO…

-Ginny! Por favor! Me lo prometiste

-Pero… mi hermano esta con la tarada que te… ¿Por qué te golpeó?-le contó todo lo sucedido-te llamo sangre sucia?

-si

-si yo hubiera estado le hubiera tirado de los pelos… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-no tenía el valor… seguro le diría a Ron; y no quiero perderlo más

-Como… ¿perderlo mas?-Hermione estaba llorando de nuevo

-Me gusta tu hermano-la colorada se llevó la mano a la boca. Pero sonrió

-Por eso lloras? Es hermoso! Seríamos cuñadas!

-No te das cuenta Ginny!... tiene novia! Es Lavander tu cuñada… y a menos que me enamore de Fred… George o… Charlie…-puso una cara de "nunca va a pasar"-no seremos familiares

-Le tienes que decir a Ron… no puede estar con la tarada que te golpeó… además ¡que fuerza! El moretón que te dejo!-Ginny la miró con cara de lástima-no me dijiste nada sobe hechizos mocomurcielagos

-Yo me encargaré de Lavander después-dijo la castaña

Al día siguiente el hematoma se había reducido bastante, no le dolía mucho, pero la enfermera le sugirió que no caminara mucho, que quedara sentada. No podría cumplir con sus deberes de prefecta durante unos días, lo cual la puso muy triste. Para llegar a la sala común debía subir cuatro escaleras… si no se movían…

-Hermione!-gritó una voz desde atrás de ella

-Ron… ¿Qué haces?

-Me toca patrullar los corredores-vió a su amiga-te dejaron salir

-Si…

-te acompaño hasta la sala-y se dispusieron a caminar hasta las escaleras. En efecto se habían movido, y había que subir cinco pisos. Subieron los primeros dos; Ron escuchaba quejidos constantes-no puedes subirlas… te dolerá mas

-Esta bien; puedo… si nos hemos enfrentado a los mortifagos el año pasado, creo que esto no será nada del otro mundo

-te lastimarás mas-la tomó en brazos

-que haces!-dijo asustada al ver que sus pies se elevaban del suelo

-no te dejaré caminar… así te recuperarás más rápido-estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos, tenía que admitirlo, el quidditch había hecho maravillas con su pecho y sus hombros-cómoda?-dijo cómicamente "uy, le debo estar tocando los hombros o algo para que haya dicho eso"

-si… em… ehh…gracias-dijo sin saber que mas decir

-de nada… siempre es un placer ayudarte-la miró a los ojos-me vas a decir quien te hizo eso?... juro que no me enojaré-la apretó mas contra el-mejor pon tus brazos en mi cuello… será mas sencillo…-ella hizo lo que le pedía su amigo, y se sentía mucho mas cómoda y tranquila allí-y? quien fue?

-no puedo decirte

-no me digas que además de golpearte te amenazó?... yo lo mataré-"porque crees que es hombre"-vamos! Dime… sinó te suelo desde aquí arriba-y rió

-entonces mas adelante te sentirás culpable y deberás llevarme a todos lados en brazos

-en realidad no es incomodo… creo que podría acostumbrarme-y rió aun más fuerte.

Los dos chicos llegaron a la sala común. Allí se encontraba Lavander hablando con otra amiga, quedó muda al ver tal escena

-WON-WON QUE HACES!!!-Gritó para que toda la sala los viera. Los dos amigos se pusieron muy colorados. Ron se apresuró a ir al sillón donde estaban sus amigos besándose, y dejo a Hermione allí

-La ayude a subir las escaleras

-Creo que puede subir las escaleras sola-le gritó lavander

-Como la odio-dijo por lo bajo Hermione

-hay que decirle

-no…

-¿Por qué eres tan controladora?-le gritó Ron-no confías en mi

-si confió en ti… solo que no confío en la roba novios Granger!-Ginny se enojó y se paró sobre el sillón

-Primero era Sangre Sucia… ahora es Roba Novios! que otro apodo le pondrás a mi mejor amiga!

-Sangre sucia?-dijo Ron enojado mirando a Lavander-vos le dijiste Sangre Sucia?

-claro que no!-con toda la seguridad del mundo se lo dijo; Ron no sabía en que creer-me engañas con ella!-lloraba la morocha

-Falsa maldita tarada rata cuando pueda la asesino-dijo Ginny a Hermione cuando vió que su hermano se acercaba a Lavander para besarla y consolarla

-No Ginny… olvídalo… ya se dará cuenta…

-Ron no se va a dar cuenta! Es un tonto! No se va a dar cuenta de lo que es Lavander ni lo que tu…-pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba Harry-sabes… sobre ella-remendó lo que estaba por decir.

-que hizo Lavander?-dijo Harry

-Lo de siempre… le hace escenitas a Ron porque esta hablando con Hermione. Déjame asesinarla por favor

-No Gin…

-Si no se da cuenta es igual de tonto que ella

-Yo voy a ir a recostarme-dijo Hermione parándose. Subió la escalera de caracol; quiso hacerlo lo las rápido que pudo para no ver el apasionado beso que se daban Ron y Lavander. Llegó a su habitación, cerró las cortinas de su cama y comenzó a llorar

-RON!-Gritó Harry desde el fondo interrumpiendo el beso-McGonagall te matará si se entera que no estas patrullando

-Ah!... si… los corredores-se despego de los brazos de Lavander-perdón me tengo que ir-al momento que salió Ron… harry fue atrás de el-Hey! No tienes que andar por aquí!

-ya se… pero tenemos que hablar

-De que?

-Porque estas con Lavander… es decir, si es linda pero…

-Porque me preguntas esto?-dijo algo contrariado

-porque se que no aguantas a este tipo de mujeres… es justamente la típica histérica y celo…

-no hables así de ella-gruñó Ron

-ah claro… yo no puedo decir que es una histérica… pero ella si puede decirle a Hermione Sangre Sucia-Ron puso una cara de susto

-ella nunca le dijo eso a Hermione!

-tu le crees… le crees mas que a tu hermana, a mi y a Hermione-ron no contestó-evidentemente no…-pegó media vuelta-cuando reacciones, será demasiado tarde.

Ron se sentó en el piso del corredor. Ni sabía que decir. En quien debía creer, en Lavander… o en sus amigos. Lavander nunca le había mentido, pero sus amigos tampoco; y era muy probable que le dijera a Hermione sangre sucia, pero… ¿con que objetivo se lo diría?. Volvió a la sala a las 12 de la noche más o menos… no había nadie en la misma. Generalmente Harry o Hermione se quedaban esperándolo; pero Harry estaba enojado, y Hermione… ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Subió las escaleras de caracol hasta la habitación de los hombres, se tiró en su cama y sin descambiarse se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3 Confesiones secretas

_Capítulo 3: Confesiones Secretas_

Al día siguiente se despertó con un golpe en el hombro proporcionado por Harry

-Hey!-dijo Ron enojado

-Vamos despierta…-dijo con un tono muy enojado, sin mirarlo y llendo a la sala común

Ron no necesitaba cambiarse pues se había dormido con la ropa del día anterior. Solamente se puso otra camisa. Fue hasta la sala, donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny en plena demostración de amor. Ron se enojó un poco, y cuando estaba por decir algo

-Lavander esta por allí-dijo enojada la Weasley

-Buenos días para ti también-arqueó las cejas en señal de confusión. Vio que Lavander estaba en otro rincón hablando con Padma Patil

-Hola Won-Won-dijo emocionada y lo besó. Padma se fue lentamente hacia donde estaba su hermana, todavía consideraba de mala educación ver a la gente besarse.

-Hola Lav-Lav-se sentó junto a ella y vio como sus dos amigos miraban detenidamente hacia la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de las mujeres y comentaban algo

-Que sucede?-dijo la morocha tiernamente a Ron

-Nada-el también se había perdido viendo la escalera.

-Ayer… tu hermana se comportó muy mal conmigo…

-Si… debo hablar con ella-casi sin pensar dijo esto.-no le dijiste eso verdad?

-Que cosa?

-Sangre sucia…

-Como piensas que voy a decirle eso a Hermione!... es verdad que no somos amigas, pero no es para tanto

-Si tienes razón-en ese momento hermione había bajado por la escalera, parecía que ya podía caminar bien. Se dirigió hacia sus amigos y los tres bajaron juntos al comedor. Ron se paró e intentó ir con ellos, pero Lavander lo detuvo

-a donde vas?-dijo ella

-A… hablar con Harry

-Hoy no me trato muy bien

-Ya lo se… a mi tampoco…

-Y quieres hablar con quien te trata mal?

-Es mi amigo…los amigos perdonan cosas

-Pero vamos juntos al Gran Salon, si no te esperaron es evidente que no querían hablar contigo

-Si… eso creo-sus pensamientos estaban más confusos todavía.

Durante ese día Harry no le hablo a Ron, Hermione se limitaba a no mirarlo, se sentó muy alejada de el en todas las clases, lo cual era muy difícil porque todos los asientos ya estaban como "marcados".

-Hermione… Ginny me contó que fue Lavander quien…-Harry no quiso decir nada, dio a entender todo

-Le pedí que no dijera nada… pero creo que mereces saberlo

-Hay que decirle a Ron, es obvio que esta cegado por ella. Hiciste muchas cosas por el, es hora de que te remunere por eso

-No me importa Ron… que siga con esa tonta

-que no te importa-resopló su amigo-te gusta y lo se…

-A cualquiera puede…

-Hermione; si no lo haces vos lo voy hacer yo

-hola chicos-dijo Ron acercándose a donde estaban ellos. El ambiente era bueno para poder entablar una conversación tranquilos, ya que era un sector de los campos a donde no iba nunca nadie. Los dos amigos ni lo miraron-díganme que sucede por favor

-te dije ayer Ron… no confías en nosotros-Harry intentó levantarse, pero su amigo se lo impidió

-escúchenme… se que no les cae bien Lavander pero… se me hace casi imposible creer que te haya dicho sangre sucia

-¿Por qué es tan raro?-dijo hermione-mucha gente me llama así últimamente…-dijo enojada

-Hermione!-le dijo harry-Ron… escúchame bien… Lavander no es lo que parece ser

-Cuando te dijo sangre sucia?-preguntó sin hacerle caso a Harry. Su amiga no contestó-era mentira?

-ve con Lavander… si eres capaz de decirnos esto porque crees que no nos cae bien; vete-le dijo hermione

-no me voy… me explicarán que pasa aquí

-hermione dile-le ordenó harry

-No-musitó ella. Harry le envió una mirada asesina

-¿decirme que?

-Sabes quien fue la persona que golpeó a Hermione

-quien fue?-dijo con tono desesperado-dime quien fue Hermione… lo mataré

-que te hace pensar que fue hombre-dijo ella. Ron la miro con ojos muy abiertos y reacciono

-No fue Lav… no puede

-Si fue ella-dijo Harry

-Pero… si… como hizo para… porque no te… PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE!-ella guardó silencio. Harry se levantó

-Creo que tienen que arreglarlo solos

-No Harry-dijo Hermione, pero Ron hizo señas para que se vaya

-Explícame… porque lo hizo?

*

-Porque es una celosa…-dijo en tono enojado- cree que quiero robarte-el puso una cara rara, no de sorpresa; sino de indignación-por eso me golpeó-ron quedó con la boca abierta

-allí te dijo sangre sucia

-si-ella miró al costado-me dijo 'no puedes defenderte sangre sucia… no tienes agallas'… y yo me busque el problema-"porque dije esto último!"

-Como?

-No porque…-miró al suelo y comenzó a llorar

-que le dijiste?-puso una cara de susto

-'para eso esta Ron'-"me cabe mi propia fosa"

-y tienes razón-el pelirrojo la abrazó. Ella se sorprendió por como reaccionó. El pasó su mano sin querer por el abdomen de la chica, esta no hizo ningún ruido pues aguanto el dolor. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. El la besó en la cabeza, acarició con su mano derecha la espalda de su amiga.

-WON WON!-Grito una voz chillona-que haces!-el estaba desconcentrado. No sabía que decir, esta era la última vez que la escucharía decir "Won-Won".-me escuchaste… WON WON!-le gritaba. El seguía abrazado a su amiga sin intenciones de moverse. Ella cerró y apretó los ojos, escondió más la cara en su hombro-ya estas felíz Granger!... –e intentó separar a Ron de Hermione

-Vete Lavender antes de que te mate-dijo el sin soltar a su amiga

-Porque? Que sucedió? Ronnie…

-No me llames Ronnie, ni Won Won…-la fulminó con la mirada-con que nunca le dirías sangre sucia a mi amiga?

-tu le crees a Granger?... mas que a mi? A tu novia?

-Mi ex novia querrías decir

-Pero porque?-lloraba. Hermione no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. En ese momento Ron separó su mano izquierda de la cintura de su amiga, y para sorpresa de la misma levantó su camisa.

-Porque?... POR ESTO!-Y señaló el hematoma de Hermione, ella estaba mas colorada todavía, pero no separaba su cara del hombro de Ron

-que te hiciste Hermione?-fingió Lavender

-Fuiste tu… y no me mientas porque lo se

-ya verás sangre sucia!-gritó e intentó tirarse nuevamente sobre ella. Ron la enroscó más en sus brazos y la cubrió con su cuerpo para que Lavender no pudiera tocarla.

-vete Lavender-pronunció lentamente Ron-no quiero volver a verte, no entiendo como confié en ti antes que en mis amigos…

-Esto no se va a quedar así-dijo por lo bajo yéndose hacia la sala con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ron se separó un poco de Hermione, quien todavía tenía la cara colorada. Le acarició las mejillas

-tranquila, ya pasó-pero Ron no comprendía porque ella seguía llorando-Herms… tranquila, ya terminó todo. Perdóname, no debí desconfiar de ustedes, como me iban a estar mintiendo con este tema.-Vió que seguía llorando-tampoco entiendo como fui novio de Lavender… en realidad no la amaba-esto hizo detener un segundo el llanto a Hermione

-¿Cómo que no la amabas?-con una voz bastante tomada y entrecortada.

-No, no puedo decirte las razones exactas del porque lo hice, ni yo las se, pero no la amaba.

-Ron!-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello. Estaba felíz, la había defendido enfrente de la estúpida esa, y además no la amaba! Pero había algo que no la podía dejar tranquila

-Te ayudo a volver al castillo-pero algo le impedía levantarse, una fuerza propia de el no lo dejaba. Lo obligaba a quedarse sentado en el pasto abrazando a su amiga; en ese momento sintió algo dentro suyo, algo que le daba vuelta el corazón. Algo que lo intuía a contarle; como las intuiciones que sentía Harry con el Felix Felicis.-sabes cual fue una de las razones?-ella negó con la cabeza-estaba celoso…

-de que?

-de vos…-eso provocó un shock en la chica

-de mi?

-si, por el beso con…Vicky-dijo despectivamente-no lo toleraba.

-me e…ee….estas diciendo que-titubeó

-si… me gustaste mucho… que digo… me gustas mucho-Hermione lo miró confundida. "me acaba de decir que le gusto!"

-y vos me gustas a mi-no sabía de donde sacó la fuerza para decirlo, pero lo hizo. El pelirrojo puso una cara de asombro, pero se fue enseguida y fue reemplazada por una de satisfacción.

Se acercó mas a su amiga, la miró fijo a los ojos, esos ojos que secretamente veía cuando besaba a Lavender. Enredó más sus manos en su cintura, acto siguiente ella pasó sus manos por el cuello. Sus caras se fueron acercándose más hasta que sus narices chocaron punta con punta; el giró un poco la cabeza y la besó en la boca. Ese primer beso entre ellos dos; fue tan fantástico, sentían cosas que nunca sintieron con otras personas, algo que les podía decir que eran el uno para el otro.

Se quedaron un rato allí besándose; hasta que Harry empezó a preocuparse. Los había dejado solos hacía más de una hora; debían ir a la clase de transformaciones y ninguno de los dos aparecía!

-Que les puede pasar?-dijo para tranquilizarlo Ginny

-si tenés razón; pero mirá si se enojaron mas y…

-o mirá si se amigaron y están resolviendo sus problemas?-Harry caminó solo hasta el aula de transformaciones, y en la puerta se encontró con un pelirrojo y una castaña sentados apoyados contra la pared

-Harry-dijo sonriente Ron

-Resolvieron los problemas

-digamos que si-dijo Hermione

-como ¿digamos que sí?

-Le mostramos-preguntó Ron a Hermione. Ella asintió, así que el la tomó por el cuello y le dio un tierno beso

-eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Harry sonriendo. Los dos amigos le contaron al morocho sobre lo sucedido esa tarde, y lo hicieron libremente porque Lavender no estaba en esa clase, no había obtenido la nota suficiente para esos EXTASIS (n/a: no me acuerdo si es verdad… pero para mi si :p)


	4. Chapter 4 Verdades y Alianzas

_Quiero pedirles disculpas porque no subi antes, no tenia internet... :S_

_y solo por eso hoy subo dos capitulos seguidos :O!_

_besos y suerte!!!!!_

_Capítulo 4: Verdades y alianzas_

Pasó el día muy entretenido, hasta ese momento únicamente Harry y Ginny sabían de lo sucedido en el patio. De la pelea con Lavander y del hermoso beso entre sus dos amigos. Llegando la hora de la cena los chicos fueron al Gran Salón, donde todas las mujeres de Griffyndor miraron con mucho odio a Hermione, y a cada mujer que miraba de esa forma ala castaña, Ron le enviaba una mirada asesina.

-Sangre sucia maldita, rata come libros-dijo Lavander en susurros-en cuanto pueda me vengaré

-Perdone señorita-dijo una voz gruesa desde atrás-accidentalmente escuche "sangre sucia maldita, rata come libros" y pensé que hablabas de Granger

-Si, Draco…-contestó esta-que pasa?

-que si querés vengarte de ella, podes contar con mi ayuda-dijo el rubio en su tono mas comprensivo. La chica lo miró extrañada, pero en sus ojos encontró rápido una señal de complicidad.

-y vos para que te querés vengar?

-solamente digamos que Granger merece que le cobre algunos puntos…-ambos se enviaron miradas de venganza. No creían que la cosa que lo uniría de esa forma sería el odio hacia Hermione.

Los días pasaban, y las dos parejitas felices, aunque solo se conocía a una de ellas, estaban hablando plácidamente en su sillón favorito en la sala común.

-en dos semanas hay una salida a Hogsmead

-Crees que debas ir Harry, es decir, después de lo que pasó en la última-dijo Hermione recordando el incidente con Katie Bell.

-Bueno, en realidad quiero salir sabes?... si vamos todos juntos no nos pasará nada-comentó el morocho mirando atentamente el fuego, como si esperara que la cabeza de sirius apareciera por allí como lo había hecho tantas otras veces…En ese momento Lavander entra en la escena, del brazo de Parvati y pasaron por enfrente de los cuatro amigos enviándoles miradas asesinas a Hermione y comentando cosas entre ellas, en la que Ginny pudo escuchar "idiota roba novios" a pesar de que no sabían que en realidad eran novios.

-PORQUE NO NOS DICES ESO EN LA CARA BROWN!-Le gritó exaltada Ginny

-Discúlpame, pero creo que estos temas no te interesan Weasley

-si me interesan porque hablas de mi mejor amiga!-le gritó nuevamente la pelirroja. Hermione, esta vez no ocultó su cara en el hombro de Ron y miró fijamente a la morocha

-veo porque me haz reemplazado Ronald-miró con cara de asco a Hermione-no creas que te ama Granger, solo lo hace por los deberes…-pero no hablo mas, porque una varita estaba chocando contra su garganta

-No Ginny-dijo Ron-no vale la pena-se paró y se puso frente a su ex novia- no te reemplacé, porque sinceramente nunca te ame; ni siquiera reemplacé tus besos, porque no eran algo que quisiera recordar. Tampoco estoy con ella por los deberes, sino porque ella no está atosigándome todo el día, diciéndome "Won-Won" o "Ro-Ro", porque ella es la persona con la que quise estar en un principio, y por celarla fue que estaba contigo-Lavander estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sus burlas se habían hecho realidad, ellos dos estaban juntos. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a hermione con una furia suficiente para realizar cualquier hechizo que pudiera matarla.-ah y otra cosa… vuelves a llamarla Sangre Sucia y me conocerás realmente enojado-Lavander corrió afuera de la torre Griffyndor, sin siquiera esperar a Parvati quien quedo boquiabierta al ver lo que le había dicho Ron. La pequeña Weasley estaba felicitándolo por su valentía, pero el verdadero premio se lo llevó al recibir un beso tierno y lleno de agradecimiento de Hermione, su actual novia. Pero toda esta alegría no ocultó el grito de Lavander antes de salir "Volverás a mi… tu lo sabes"

Lavander corrió, no sabía hacia donde, solamente bajó al campo de juego y se sentó en las gradas, contempló el entrenamiento de los Slytherin, como tantas veces había contemplado los de Ron. Divisó el pelo rubio de Malfoyd, este al mismo tiempo vió una figura sentada en las gradas, llorando. Descendió

-Lavander?-dijo en tono superior

-Son novios-siguió llorando

-Quienes?-dijo sin recordar

-La Sangre Sucia y Ron…

-ah-miró a un costado, y le hizo señas al capitán de equipo para que bajara-me retiraré de la practica

-Estas loco!-le dijo este-necesitas practicar, en el último partido contra Griffyndor perdimos por mu…

-dije que me voy!-le gritó Malfoyd. El capitán no se animo a decirle nada, el ya se había enterado de que su buscador era un mortifago; y lo mejor sería no molestarlo. El rubió con su túnica escarlata y Lavander todavía llorando salieron de ese lugar y se internaron un poco en el bosque prohibido

-hay que apresurar la venganza

-quieres hacer algo bueno o no?-dijo el enojado.-estas segura que son novios?

-SI!-grito ella

-como quieres vengarte exactamente?-preguntó el Slytherin interesado.

-quiero destruir a esa sangre impura… quiero hacerla sufrir… quiero que sienta lo que siento yo ahora

-lastimamos a Weasley también si quieres-dijo con una sonrisa y mirándose las uñas (n/a: medio la escena del padrino vieron?)

-no… no quiero lastimarlo, quiero que sufra al ver mal a su "novia"-puso cara de asco al decir esta palabra-ya me va a conocer…

-Para eso le echamos un cruciatus!-dijo enojado Draco-hay que hacer bien las cosas; pociones, y demás asuntos. Creo que tengo algo en mente…-y se echó a reír el solo.

-algo como que? No le hagas nada a Ron, parte de la venganza será que el regrese con migo

-estas pidiendo demasiado Brown-dijo Malfoy con cara de asco

-... no se si servirá… pero escuché a Potter diciéndole a la asquerosa Weasley que Ron le había pedido que dejara unos chocolates en la sala común a la noche para la Sangre Sucia

-facilita las cosas…esta noche?-consultó su reloj pulsera-tenemos poco tiempo…

Durante ese día no se supo de esos dos.


	5. Chapter 5 Plan en Acción

_Capítulo 5:__ Plan en Acción _

Llegada la noche, Ron y Hermione debían ir a patrullar los corredores como su tarea de Prefectos… Hermione ya podía caminar bien y no le dolía mas la herida, ya casi no tenía marcas.

-Es lindo esto, es decir, no me imaginaba que podría pasarla tan bien en mis tareas de prefecto-dijo sonriendo Ron y abrazando por la cintura a su novia.

-tienes razón-ellos dos seguían caminando sin imaginarse lo que podría llegar a sucederles.

Sus dos amigos en la sala común, estaban declarándose su amor de una forma… no verbal. Le había regalado unos chocolates en forma de corazón, y ella debía premiarlo por la acción. Ya alrededor de las 11 de la noche decidieron ir a dormir. No sin que antes Harry recordara la sorpresa que le había pedido su amigo para la novia

-Y eso?-preguntó Ginny

-la sorpresa de Ron para Hermione-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Subieron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Minutos después una sombra entro en la Sala Común.

-Creo que ya podremos volver-dijo hermione quien estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo

-Si… son casi las 12 y no vi a nadie-dijo dudoso. Volvieron caminando lentamente, le dieron la contraseña a la dama gorda quien se despertó de muy mala gana para abrirse. Ron le dio un tierno beso mientras la despedía, y antes de que terminara de subir este le dijo-no te olvides de revisar la mesa frente al fuego-y se fue a toda velocidad a su habitación.

A ella la sucumbió la intriga y bajó corriendo a ver que había, para su sorpresa encontró una caja dorada, con letras plateadas que decían "para mi hermosa Hermione… Ron". Ella abrió la caja y encontró sus chocolates preferidos, decidió comer uno y guardarse los demás para el día siguiente. Comió uno que parecía ser de menta y quedó embobada con el gusto; adoraba los de menta. Subió lentamente las escaleras y se recostó en su cama; allí comenzó a sentir un leve mareo, pero no creyó que fuera nada. Miró al costado, estaba la cama de Lavander "Maldita hipócrita" pensó comiendo otro de los chocolates. Casi sin darse cuenta se había comido cinco, provocándole un sueño gigantesco.

A la mañana siguiente

-Y Hermione?-preguntó Ron intrigado

-No se-contestó su hermana-no esta aquí?

-fíjate si no está en su habitación-Ginny corrió hacia la habitación y en ese momento vio bajando a una morocha, a quien le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero esta solo le dio una mirada de total satisfacción.

-Buenos días-dijo mirando a Ron, quien ni siquiera la miró.

La morocha bajó hasta el gran salón. En la puerta se encontró con malfoy

-Y?-preguntó este gustoso

-Los chocolates no están, y Granger no bajo a desayunar todavía-este sonrió maliciosamente

-pronto estará en su tumba-dijo tranquilo

-por cierto Draco-dijo ella-el otro favor que te pedí-el puso una cara distinta, una mas relajada

-tienes lo que yo te pedí?-ella mordió el costado de su labio

-no pude obtenerlo todavía… pronto te lo daré…-miró a un costado-ahora, me das la poción…

-no se si podré confiar en ti…

-Como?-preguntó escandalizada

-si no fuiste capaz de conseguirlo hasta ahora… dudo que puedas antes

-por favor Draco!... si quieres que se destruya mas… debes darme la poción. Yo te lo conseguiré lo aseguro! En cuanto tenga otra vez el contacto con Ron… estas seguro que tiene uno?

-Si… lo he visto con eso en clases…-Lavander vió que ponía una mano en su bolsillo-esto te servirá para un día, mañana ya no hará efecto… si no lo consigues en ese periodo… bueno, basta con decir que te conviene traerlo…-le dio la botella y se marchó hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Lavander con una cara de triunfo fue hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a su amiga, sin comentarle nada acerca del trato con Malfoy.

Al rato llegaron ron y Harry. No había rastro de Hermione ni de Ginny

-Tranquilo Ron, solo se siente un poco mal… debe estar empachada o algo así…-Ron seguía con cara de susto. Lavander que estaba sentada a pocos asientos de el, vió como su Ron se preocupaba por la estúpida rata de biblioteca.

Se dirigieron hasta la clase de pociones. El profesor Slughorn (n/a: no me acuerdo su se escribe así :9) les había dado por hacer una poción, y luego se las haría beber. Harry pensaba que ya se había vuelto loco, pero claro, el no tenía problema con esa poción, ya que su buen 'Amigo' el Príncipe Mestizo tenía un par de ayudas.

-Hermione tuvo suerte-dijo Harry-justo se enfermó hoy

-de que te quejas!-le dijo Ron-vos lo tenés al…-pero no lo dejó continuar

-Intenta de leer bien lo que dice…-le dijo Harry enojado-si no quieres envenenarte con lo que estas preparando.-Malfoy miro hacia atrás con cara de indignación, al ver que la poción de Harry ya lanzaba al aire pequeñas burbujas de color verde, y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Lavander. Por otro lado, Lavander estaba mal en esa poción, y no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, ya que Parvati no estaba en esa clase, y Ron, que era el que le soplaba los hechizos de Hermione, no le dirigía la palabra, pero pronto lo haría; había encontrado el momento perfecto para echarle el contenido de la botellita…

-Veamos-dijo el profesor al ver el caldero de Malfoy-muy mal… ni siquiera se puso azul… y Snape decía que eras muy bueno en pociones

-Muy bueno 'alabando' al profesor de pociones-susurró Ron a Harry

-Veamos señor Potter!-dijo Slughorn con cara de felicidad-usted seguro que lo hizo bien-miro la poción, y para corroborar tomó un cucharón y la probo-tenemos unos nuevos 15 puntos para Griffyndor!-anunció-personalmente agregaría un poco mas de esto-y señaló una botellita-da un sabor a Ananá confitado, mi golosina favorita, pero creo que optaste por el jugo de calabaza… nada te sabrá distinto hoy-rió solo. (n/a: para los curiosos… es una poción que deja un sabor en la boca, y todo lo que se coma ese día dejaría ese sabor… no es peligrosa por eso Slughorn deja que todos la prueben… ahh si, no existe jeje)-y Weasley-miró a Ron y al mismo tiempo el caldero, estaba igual al de Harry-por poco Weasley-dijo poniendo una nota en su pequeña libretita-casi queda como la de Potter, solo que se olvido de ponerle el saborisánte, la parte más importante…-miró al suelo-no sentirá ningún gusto hoy… deprimente-siguió de largo, Harry comenzó a reír solo. Ron intentaba calmarlo, pero Ernie para ese momento también reía

-Como hiciste para olvidarte de eso?-reía mas fuerte Ernie

-Por lo menos no tendré gusto a escreguto de cola explosiva en todo lo que coma-dijo enojado el pelirrojo señalando el caldero de Ernie. Lavander aprovechó la confusión para echarle el contenido de la botellita a la poción Ron. Este la bebió sin tener una mínima de sospecha de que esa poción no le afectaría solo a las papilas gustativas.

El día había pasado, ron no seguía preocupado por Hermione, algo le hacía olvidarla, algo le hacía pensar que estaba bien, sino ya hubieran dicho algo sobre ella. Como si no le importara si estaba mal. Algo lo hacía estar confundido, estar en cualquier cosa. Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de eso.

-Que pasa?-preguntó cerio

-En realidad no se… siento como si pasara algo, pero no creo que pase algo realmente importante…-miró al costado-vamos a la sala?-se dirigieron allí. Ginny los abordo un como antes, comentándole a Ron que Hermione estaba bien, estaba durmiendo cuando ella fue a verla. La pelirroja y el morocho se fueron hacia los jardines, y el Weasley restante fue a la sala común como se lo había propuesto en un principio.


	6. Chapter 6 Regocijo de Gloria

_Gracias por leerlo... y una pregunta a una de las chicas que hizo un comentario... ¿a que te referis con mas acción? jeje... acción onda peligro y batalla o el otro tipo de acción (si me explico) :P_

Besos

_Capítulo 6: Regocijo de gloria_

Por raro que pareciera no había nadie, solo una persona sentada en su sillón preferido cerca de la chimenea…

-Hermione-dijo alegre tirándose sobre la chica y besándola

-Hola Ronnie-dijo esta, a el le sonaba un tono de voz distinto.

-Ronnie? Quien eres… ¿Lavander?-rió. La chica no lo hizo. Solamente se acurrucó más en sus brazos y lo besó. En ese momento, chicos entraron en la sala, de todos los años, más de primer y segundo año, que eran los que finalizaban sus clases a esas horas. Nadie miró extrañado la escena, pues estaban acostumbrados a verlos haciendo eso, pero cuando Dean entro en la sala, envió a Ron una mirada asesina. Este se cohibió un poco, nunca lo había mirado de esa forma.

-Vamos a tu habitación-susurró la chica en el odio del pelirrojo. Este sonrió y subieron de la mano por las escaleras…

-Es tan estúpido Ron…-dijo Dean a un chico de cuarto…

-Pero… no estaba con Hermione?-preguntó atento el chico de cuarto mirando la escena… como podía ser, si el día anterior lo había visto besarse con Hermione, que en ese momento este subiendo a su habitación de la mano de una morocha.

-No sabes la suerte que tuviste al faltar hoy a clases…-dijo Ron riendo a "Hermione"

-Porque?-contestó tranquila mientras se recostaba en la cama de Ron

-Slughorn nos hizo preparar una poción para darle un gusto permanente a todo, fue horrible… me olvide de ponerle el saborisánte-dijo riéndose de si mismo.-es mas… Malfoy, IDIOTA! Ni siquiera le salió… jajaja! Y Lavander… PEOR ahora todo lo que coma hoy le sabrá a pasto jajaja-reía sin descontrol, la chica no rió en ese momento, pero hizo un esfuerzo, le era necesario, no podía comportarse como no lo haría Hermione-por suerte, Harry y yo teníamos la ayuda del Principe Mestizo… se que a ti no te cae… pero no te parece mejor que tu novio no tenga que comer cosas con sabor a basura o a escreguto de cola explosiva-Era verdad, malfoy estaba en lo cierto, existía ese libro.

-Donde esta el libro?-dijo intrigada

-no se lo darás a McGonagall verdad?

-No claro que no… quiero verlo

-Supongo que esta en la mochila de Harry-dijo confundido. Ella se abalanzó sobre la cama del chico, y de la mochila sacó un libro de Pociones, lo abrió y había escrituras de todo tipo dentro, supuso que era ese.-ahora… en que estábamos-dijo Ron abrazando por detrás a la que creía era Hermione.

-Besándonos-dijo la chica empujando a Ron hacia atrás. Este cayó de espaldas sobre su cama y vió como su supuesta novia se acercaba muy sigilosamente, casi como un gato a el, se subió encima suyo (n/a: esta escena estaría buenisima con la cancion Back in Black de AC/DC jejeje) y comenzó a besarlo muy apasionadamente.

-WOoooww Hermione… no se que te pasó… pero este cambio me gusta! Y mucho!-la siguió besando. Hasta que descubrió algo distinto, su chica, su Hermione nunca haría eso, de decirle de subir a su habitación, de besarlo de esa forma, y además supuestamente estaba enferma. ¿Acaso Ginny no dijo que estaba durmiendo?-hey… no te sentías mal…

-cuando estoy besándome contigo se me olvida todo-"que frase tonta" pensó Ron… en ese momento se separó de la chica-que sucede?-dijo con una voz tranquila pero algo chillona

-nada-dijo confundido-creo que debes ir a acostarte… a tu cama…-dijo rápido-es decir, si alguien te ve aquí, van a decir cosas no muy bonitas…

-si, tiene razón… me acompañas?-bajaron juntos de la mano, como si no hubiera pasado nada, solo que ella se llevó el libro de Harry. Estaba subiendo la escalera de caracol para ir a su habitación, cuando el pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura y la besó en el cuello. Ella se dio vuelta y lo besó cariñosamente. "con migo nunca había sido así" pensaba la chica…

Puede ser que alguien tenga mala suerte?... si es posible pero digo TANTA mala suerte, como para que la chica a la que mas ama baje por la escalera en ese momento…

-RON! QUE HACES!-Grito llorosa. Pero el solamente vió a una morocha, con una cola de caballo plantada al lado de la chica a la cual besaba

-desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones!-le gritó y volvió a besar a la chica. Hermione ya había roto en llanto subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo hacia su habitación. Se tumbó en su cama y lloro, más que nunca. Miró la caja de chocolates que había en la mesa de luz, solo quedaba uno… no tenía intenciones de comerlo, como si le recordara mas a Ron, por eso lo tiró y cayó bajo la cama de Parvati… Otra vez había comenzado a ver borroso…-es una estúpida… todavía quiere que le de explicaciones-dijo Ron y le sonrió a la falsa Hermione, quien estaba regocijándose en gloria. Esta se soltó y subió de a saltitos la escalera.

Dean, el chico de cuarto y Seamus, que estaban contemplando la escena, enviaron miradas asesinas a Ron.

-Hola chicos-dijo el, pero ninguno lo saludo, por lo que decidió seguir de largo-y a estos que les pasa-se preguntó a si mismo.

Harry y Ginny habían quedado con Ron para encontrarse en el gran comedor para cenar. Sus dos amigos estaban discutiendo un tema un poco perturbador para Ron…

-yo digo que se llame de segundo nombre Ginny… sería horrible decir "hola Ginny" y que las dos pregunten a cual me refiero…

-NO… sería muy hermoso y familiar, Lily tendrá que ser el segundo nombre-vió que su hermano se acercaba-decime que pensas vos Ron… que nuestra hija se llame Ginny Lily o Lily Ginny?

-que hija?-preguntó pálido-que hi… que… POTTER QUE HICISTE!-Gritó exasperado poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry

-Nada tranquilo-dijo esforzándose por respirar-hablábamos para cuando…

-Ron-dijo Ginny poniendo sus manos sobre las de su hermano para soltarlas-estábamos imaginándonos cosas… no estoy embarazada-le dijo tranquila. Este se relajó un poco, soltó a su amigo y le dijo

-Perdón… nunca me hagan esas bromas-se sentó

-estas alterado?-dijo Harry

-No al contrario… bastante relajado…-se puso a pensar-cuando estaba besando a Hermione, bajó Lavander por la escalera y me dice "ron que haces!" de que se la da… que ahora le tengo que dar explicaciones…

-jajaja-rió Ginny-pobre taradita

-si-rió ron. En ese momento Dean y Seamos entraron en el Gran Salón. Miraron horriblemente a Ron, otra vez.

-Y a esos que les pasa?-dijo harry al ver como lo miraban

-no se… hoy me miraron muy mal durante todo el día.-Les devolvió una mirada de aborrecimiento

-me compadezco de Hermione-dijo Seamos cuando paso a su lado


	7. Chapter 7 Los testimonios de Dean y Seam

_Capítulo 7:Los testimonios de Dean y Seamus_

-Como?-contestó Ron enojado

-lo que escuchaste. Pobre Hermione, no se imagina lo que hace su "amor"-hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos

-cuidado con lo que dices Finnigan-lo amenazó

-y que harás para vengarte? Besaras a Dean?-dijo sarcástico. Ron no comprendió porque dijo eso

-De donde salió esa tonta comparación?-dijo aún mas enojado.

-Porque besaste a Lavander?... digo… no que querías proteger a Hermione… que ella era a quien mas amas!-hacía alardeos con las manos-claro, el chico tan enamorado de Hermione, que la defiende en todo ahora vuelve a estar con Lavander....-Ron quedo sorprendido por lo que había escuchado

-Como dijeron?-preguntó harry indignado-Besaste a Lavander

-Claro que no!-dijo Ron furioso

-no si no!-dijo Dean-te vi, cuando estaba con Marco (n/a: el chico de cuarto… se acuerdan?)

-yo no bese a Lavander-dijo confundido-hoy bese a Hermione

-Mentira!-le gritó Seamus-haz lo que quieras con Lavander… haz lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero no lastimes a Hermione!-este comentario sorprendió a todos

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que decís de mi novia Finnigan-volvió a gritarle Ron

-Ah si?-dijo levantando al pelirrojo del asiento al tomarlo por la remera-creo que merece a alguien mejor que vos…-pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Ron le encajó un buen golpe en la nariz. Harry, Ginny y Dean corrieron a separarlos.

-Tranquilos-dijo Harry tomando a Ron por los brazos, al igual que Dran a Seamus que estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Ron…

-que no diga mentiras para quedarse con hermione!-gritó Ron

-Si no te hubieras besado con Lavander quizás no estaríamos en esta situación

-estas inventando cosas porque te gusta Hermione… te aviso, ella es mía!

-No creo que lo sea cuando se entere de lo que hiciste!-grito Seamus. Ginny no lo podía creer, era obvio que a Seamus le gustaba Hermione, porque sino no hubiera actuado de esa forma, pero por otro lado, ¿Cómo su hermano había besado nuevamente a la tonta esa?

-UN MINUTO!-gritó Ginny. Los profesores ya estaban alarmándose y acercándose hacia donde estaban los chicos-no se comporten como niños y aclaremos las cosas. Harry ve con Ron y que te cuente su versión de la historia… Seamus, ven con migo.

Harry se llevó a su amigo hacia el corredor, mientras que Ginny se quedó con Seamus y Dean en el Gran Salón

-Primero-apunto con la varita a Seamus-episkeyo-la nariz del mismo dejo de sangrar-ahora… Seamus cuéntame que paso?

-Creo que…-dijo Dean-debo comenzar yo, ya que Seamus solo vio el final-la pelirroja asintió-Ron llegó segundos antes que yo a la sala. Cuando yo entré lo vi tirado sobre Lavander besándola como la hace con Hermione, en el sillón. Yo estaba con Marco. Cuando me vió puso una cara de asustado, como que no le hubiera gustado que yo lo viera en eso. Bueno, subió con Lavander de la mano hasta las habitaciones, no escuché nada de lo sucedido allí. Seamus llegó unos minutos después de que subieran-miró a su rubio amigo

-Los vi bajando de la mano. Cuando Lavander estaba por subir las escaleras, Ron la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Allí fue cuando bajo Hermione, gritó algo así como "Ron que estas haciendo"… y tu hermano solo la miró y le dijo "no tengo porque darte explicaciones". Ella pobre se fue llorando a su habitación. ¿Cómo no querías que reaccionara como lo hice?... después de eso!... pobre Hermione

-desde cuando te gusta Hermione?

-no me gusta… no puede estar haciéndole eso… no se lo merece

-claro Seamus-dijo Ginny "este esta enamorado de Hermione… mejor no digo mas nada, solo por si las dudas".

Mientras tanto en el corredor:

-Ron tranquilo-dijo harry poniéndole las manos en los hombros

-Como quieres que me tranquilice?... es obvio que le gusta hermione… te das cuenta… Mi Hermione!!!!

-Ahora lo solucionaremos… dime que pasó

-Llegue a la sala común, ella estaba sentada en el sillón de siempre, y cuando la vi allí lo primero que hice fue tirarme sobre ella y besarla… y allí entro Dean, con el chico de cuarto. Me miró con una cara rara, me dio miedo… esa cara nunca la puso… Y bueno, después Hermione me dijo si subíamos a mi habitación… hablamos… le dije algo sobre lo que pasó en la clase se Slughorn… algo sobre la poción y sobre…-miró de reojo a Harry-el príncipe mes…

-si el…-dijo Harry, para que nadie lo escuchara, después de todo nadie sabía que estaba ese libro, no se lo había contado ni a Dumbledore ni a nadie…-entonces

-me dijo que quería ver el libro-Harry lo miró con mala cara-tranquilo, yo también le pregunté si no lo quería para dárselo a McGonagall, jeje… me dijo que lo quería ver no mas… lo tomó de tu mochila y se lo llevó a su habitación

-Nada mas pasó?

-No… lo demás ya lo sabes… cuando la estaba besando al pie de la escalera apreció Lavander diciéndome "Ron que estas haciendo"… que yo le dije que no tenía que darle explicaciones…

-Si-dijo dudoso-para que querría mi libro?

-no se… pero que estaba apasionada no me lo vas a negar…-miró a un costado-le hace bien estar enferma jaja-Harry lo miró asustado, ya que después de lo dicho Ron le comentó sobre como lo había estado besando. Le parecía completamente extraño que su amiga se comportara de esa forma.

Volvió al Gran Salón. Seamus estaba tranquilo, al igual que Ron. Sin embargo no se dirigieron la palabra. Compararon los testimonios.

-Es evidente… que necesitamos comprobar si alguien mas los vió

-Marco!-dijo Dean-el estaba conmigo… entró conmigo a la sala…

-Preguntémosle-añadió Ginny. Y los cinco fueron a preguntarle a este chico que había visto. Este comentó lo mismo que Dean, por lo que Ron puso una cara de susto

-Imposible, yo besé a Hermione Jane Granger

-No Ron-dijo Harry pensativo-me dijiste que te parecía raro que ella te besara de esa forma, y que te había dicho "Ronnie"…-Ron se puso pensativo; pero Dean y Marco no dijeron nada

-Ustedes la escucharon decir eso?

-No estaban cuando lo dijo-comentó Ron. Estaba mas que pensativo, estaba aterrado, ¿Cómo podía ser posible esto?-pero me esperó en el sillón…

-No puede ser-dijo Ginny recordando ese detalle-yo te dije que estaba durmiendo cuando le hable, y había sido unos tres minutos antes de verte…-todos cruzaron miradas de miedo

-Que pasa?

-No será que…-dijo dudosa Ginny

-Que este bajo un hechizo?-Completó Seamus

-Hechizo!-dijo Ron

-Comiste o bebiste algo extraño últimamente?

-solo la poción de Slughorn

-Lavander esta en esa clase…-dijo Harry-pudo haberte puesto algo en el caldero-Ron se puso peor "había besado a Lavander?... pero … esa era Hermione"-es obvio, estas hechizado…-lo miró con ojos de borrego

-¿Cómo me deshechizo?-dijo Ron asustado

-que hechizo utilizó! Ni siquiera lo sabemos!-Ron estaba cada vez mas nervioso

-Iré a la sala común-dijo algo apenado

-¿Cómo?-dijeron a la unción

-y ustedes subirán después-Seamus y Dan intercambiaron miradas, en las cuales delegaban un muy claro: "en que nos metimos!"


	8. Chapter 8 Tiro por la culata

_Hola!... bien espero que les guste..._

_den señales de vida jeje... quiero saber si lo siguen leyendo... si es interesante,..._

_besos!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Capítulo 8: Tiro por la Culata_

A esos mismos momentos, una chica de cabellos oscuros pasaba por la sala común hasta el pasillo del tercer piso, bastante alejado de los demás estudiantes, donde se encontró con un rubio con una túnica negra, que tenía un escudo con una serpiente

-Y… lo conseguiste Brown?

-Si… toma…-le dio el libro de Harry-seguimos con el plan?

-Si…-miró a un costado-eres buena Brown… no por decir nada pero podrías serme de mucha ayuda…

-Gracias Draco…-sonrió maliciosa-Granger ya se termino los chocolates… le doy otra cosa?

-No es necesario… ya esta suficientemente envenenada… la enfermera no podrá reconocer la poción que usamos hasta avanzada la enfermedad

Bajaron hasta un pasillo por donde sabían, Ron pasaría. Exactamente, unos diez minutos después Ron subió solo por las escaleras Lavander lo vió subiendo y se abalanzó sobre Draco. Este realmente disfruto el besó. al principio sería solo que Lavander lo besara un poco, para que Ron muriera de ira al ver a su hermione besando a su enemigo, pero este se entusiasmo, la apretó mas contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente, realmente estaba gozando su parte del trato, y a decir verdad, Lavander también. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por los encantos de Malfoyd… su sueño era Ron… que en ese momento gritó desesperado

-HERMONE!-dentro suyo Lavander reía… "al fin tiene lo que se merece esa Sangre Sucia".-que haces?-dijo llorando. La falsa Hermione se dio vuelta

-no es tu problema-dijo tomando del brazo a un Draco felíz y yéndose

-Claro que si es mi problema-corrió Ron y la tomó por el brazo violentamente. Lavander no se esperaba que hiciera eso

-tengo mi vida Ronald!-imitó de la mejor manera a Hermione-no me eres de ayuda

-ah no?-la tomó por los dos brazos, esta se asustó mucho-como te atreves a darme una poción

-de que hablas?-preguntó dudosa

-Ya no te creo mas nada… con que me envenenaste?-dijo fuerte

-Con nada!-le gritó-como puedes desconfiar de mi!

-Acabo de verte besar a Malfoy y no quieres que desconfíe de ti-jugo su propio juego

-siempre fuiste un tonto, y lo eres mas ahora!-le gritó-yo no te ame! Eras solo diversión para mi! No quería… no toleraba verte felíz con Lavander!-fingía muy bien ser Hermione, por poco Ron olvida que ella no era quien creía. Por suerte en ese momento Ginny, harry, Dean y Seamus entran en la escena

-A quien ves Ron!-le gritó Ginny

-A Hermione!-dijo mirándola fijo

-A mi se me hace que es Lavander!-y corrió y la tomó de los pelos-como puedes hacer eso!... como pudiste! Basura! Vos sos el deshonro de la magia!-y la apuntó con la varita. Esta vez no escuchó ningún "no vale al pena" como otras veces… y sin mas preámbulos grito-mocomurcielago!-una pegajosa y asquerosa masa verde salio de su varita y se incrusto justo en Lavander. Ron no disfrutó la escena, pues creía ver sufrir a Hermione, pero al ver la cara de satisfacción de sus compañeros, no dudo en sonreír.

Pero… ¿acaso nadie se acuerda del estado en el que se encontraba Hermione?. Abrió los ojos, aunque no quería hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la hora que era; en realidad no la vió, solo la percibió. No veía nada, era todo borroso y confuso. Parpadeó un par de veces y logró ver algo. Puso los pies en el suelo, y era como si todo el peso de su cuerpo recayera en sus piernas. Apenas podía moverlas; pero se dirigió hasta la puerta. Comenzó a toser… pero era una tos fuerte y decidida… no un catarro normal. Se tuvo que sentar en el suelo pues no aguantaba mas el mareo "que me pasa" se preguntaba. Nunca había tenido esos síntomas. Se arrastró hasta la cama y se acostó. Sintió como el sueño la atraía lentamente "no puedo dormirme, ¡dormí todo el día! Como puede ser!" pensaba inquieta. Pero aún así cayó en los brazos de Morfeo como si no tuviera otra opción.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besos a todos!

Inserte comentario aqui ;)


	9. Chapter 9 Problemas y mas problemas

_Capítulo 9: problemas, problemas…y mas problemas!_

-WWaaaa!!!-lloraba Lavander, mientras Malfoy salía corriendo y se perdía de vista

-Basta estúpida!-le gritaba Ginny

-Donde esta mi libro?-le dijo Harry

-Waaa-seguía llorando-solo lo hice porque te amo!-gritaba

-Si me amas dime donde esta el libro que me pediste-Seamus y Dean no compendian nada. Ginny se giró y los vió con una cara de confusión

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos!-dijo felíz Ginny. Seamus se sintió bien, pero Dean apenas sonrió. Los dos chicos se fueron a la sala común

-lo… snifff… lo tiene Draco…

-Malfoy-dijo harry-Malfoy tiene el libro!-Harry no sabía que hacer-se dan cuenta!

-como lo recuperaremos?-decía Ginny asustada.-ya cállate!-le gritó a Lavander quien seguía llorando

-Lavander-dijo Ron-por lo que más quieras recupera ese libro

-y como quieres que haga?-lloraba

-vos hiciste esto!

-Quizás Hermione sepa!-dijo alegre Harry

Corrieron hasta la sala común. Ginny subió corriendo las escaleras, pero lo único que se escuchó fue un grito potente

-QUE PASO?-Gritó asustado Ron. Corrió hacia la escalera, pero no pudo subir, ya que la misma tenía un hechizo que la hacía convertirse en tobogán.

-No se despierta-dijo Ginny bajando por le tobogán-dame la mano

-para que?- le dijo Ron

-Los dos, denme la mano-los dos le dieron la mano a la pelirroja, quien a toda velocidad subió por las escaleras

-No se convirtió en tobogán

-no… porque subieron conmigo-entraron a la habitación de las chicas de sexto, y la vieron a Hermione en la cama, parecía que dormía, solamente que no despertaba

-Herm… Hermione!-la sacudía Ron

-No seas bruto… llevémosla a la enfermería-propuso Ginny. Ron la tomó en brazos y bajó las escaleras lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo.

Por el corredor se encontraron con McGonagall

-Que hacen a estar horas de la noche por los corredores?-dijo enojada

-Herm… Hermione no des… no despierta-dijo Ginny entre suspiros

-Como!-dijo alarmada la jefa de Gryffindor-llevémosla con madam Pomfrey

Corrieron a la enfermería. La enfermera dijo que haría lo que pudiera para despertarla. Mientras tanto los chicos debían esperar afuera…

-Justo ahora le tiene que pasar esto!-dijo enojada Ginny

-Como recuperaremos el libro?-dijo Harry

-Haré expulsar a Lavander…

-Malfoy lo tiene…-dijo Ginny-no escucharon… podemos hacer confiscar sus cosas…

-pero este libro no era mío… no dice en ningún lado Harry Potter… y no me van a creer que dice yo soy "Príncipe Mestizo". Hay que recuperarlo por otros medios…

-Creo que mañana recién podremos

-Voy a ver el mapa del merodeador… quiero saber que esta haciendo-dijo asustado Harry y corrió a la sala común

-Vete, yo me quedaré-dijo Ron. Su hermana le dio un abrazo

-Tranquilo, ella esta bien-y se fue.

Ron a pesar de saber que no estaba bien, sentía como si todo lo estuviera. Sería seguro por la poción de Lavander.

Al mismo momento en que esto sucedía, un chico rubio estaba sentado sobre su cama

-Veamos-dijo abriendo el libro de pociones-así que con esto eres tan bueno en pociones eh Potter?-entró a ojear los hojas. Veía un par de anotaciones…-QUE!-Gritó y despertó a Goyle que estaba al lado de su cama

-Que sucede Malfoy?

-No te importa-dijo con mala cara. Siguió mirando el libro. No podía creer todas las cosas escritas allí, mejoras de elementos, hechizos… y reconoció de inmediato el hechizo que uso Potter contra el, aquel día en el baño "sectumsempra"-maldito Potter-dijo por lo bajo. Dejó su libro en su baúl y se dispuso a dormir.

En la sala común de Gryffindor

-Me muero Ginny… tiene mi libro… me muero-Harry estaba muy nervioso

-Tranquilo-dijo su novia poniéndole una mano en el hombro-seguro se nos ocurrirá algo… algún hechizo o…¿me dijiste que el libro no tenía tu nombre?

-Si…-dijo el dudoso. En ese momento se iluminó, sus ojos quedaron como dos platos-eres una genia Ginny!-y la besó

-Pero que hice…-dijo dudosa

-No importa… anda… anda a dormir. Yo ya se como resolver este problema.

La mente de Potter carburaba a mil por hora, había sacado a forma de quitarle ese libro a Malfoy, solamente que el no lo podría recuperar. Solo tenía que esperar a la próxima clase de pociones con Slughorn… y comentarle sobre ciertos atributos falsos del Slytherin.

-Vaya a su casa Weasley-dijo fríamente McGonagall-no despertará hasta mañana

-Pero… esta bien? Que le pasó?-preguntaba muy asustado el pelirrojo

-…-meditó unos segundos-mañana sabrás-no quería decirle nada en ese momento. El chico caminó cabizbajo por los pasillos. Era tarde, pero no le importaba, quería quedarse a su lado. Aunque quizás ella ya no quisiera ni verlo después de lo que hizo "yo no sabía" pensaba enojado "no sabía que ella no era Hermione".

Llegó a la sala común, subió hasta la habitación de los hombres, y Harry se encontraba tendido en su cama, destapado y con expresión de estar muy cansado. Se recostó en su cama y se durmió. Otra vez sin descambiarse.


	10. Chapter 10 Semisolución

_Capítulo 10: semisolución…_

A la mañana siguiente

-Ron!-lo despertó Harry-vamos! Tengo que contarte cosas, además hay que ir a ver a Hermione-esto despertó repentinamente al Weasley

-Como esta?-preguntó dormido. Ya tenía esa sensación de que su amiga estaba bastante mal, la poción debía haberse ido-McGonagall dijo que me diría hoy

-Por eso, vamos a verla-Los dos fueron a al enfermería. Ron casi corría de lo desesperado que estaba. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que alguien se les adelantó…

-Hola-dijo Ginny tranquila

-Hola Gin!-dijo Harry-y Herm…-pero en ese momento vió que una castaña levantaba la cabeza y sonreía

-Hola Harry-dijo con voz quebradiza. Como si hubiera estado llorando

-Como estas? Que pasó?-dijo asustado

-La enfermera Pomfrey dice que no fue nada… solo unos mareos que pueden haber provocado el desmayo. En realidad no recuerdo nada-harry se acercaba cauteloso a su amiga-me dijo que hoy podía volver…-vió a Ron parado en la puerta

-Hermione-dijo en su tono más cariñoso-nos preocupaste muchisimo…

-no me hables-dijo enojada-con quien menos quiero estar en este momento es contigo-giró su cabeza hacia otro lado

-hermione déjame explicarte…

-NO-gritó ella. Ron agachó la cabeza. Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Hermine

-vendré mas tarde-y se fue con Ron. Ginny vió como en los ojos de su amiga se dibujaban nuevas lágrimas

-tranquila Herms… hay mucho que tengo que contarte

-que?... que tu hermano es un mentiroso! Que me mintió! Que me dijo que no quería a Lavender… que lo ví besándola apasionadamente… que me dijo "este no es tu asunto"… no Gin… es demasiado

-Es que no sabes toda la historia

-que historia hay que saber?... LO VI!-lloraba mas desconsoladamente

-este mundo es mágico… por lo menos en el que estamos viviendo nosotros lo es, y las cosas que vemos a veces no son las mismas que pasan-y con esto dicho se dispuso a contarle la historia del engaño de Lavender.

Al mismo tiempo, en el gran comedor

-Ron… escúchame-el estaba con una cara de petrificado-tranquilo, Ginny le contará todo… ya verás como se solucionará…-este asintió con la cabeza-ahora, quiero comentarte algo. Se como recuperar el libro

-Como?-dijo con voz tomada

-el libro no dice Harry Potter por ningún lado ¿verdad?

-Verdad-dijo Ron tranquilizándose

-Y Malfoy es un desastre en las clases de pociones

-Si

-Bien… ¿no sería raro que Malfoy, el estúpido que no sabe hacer una poción, y que hay sospechas de que sea Mortifago, tenga un libro sucio, roñoso, con escrituras y correcciones de alguien llamado "principe mestizo"?-Ron le dirigió una sonrisa… era verdad, hasta Slughorn se daría cuenta

-Pero… vos pensas que con decirle a Slughorn que Malfoy tiene un libro raro… no sospechará que…

-no va a sospechar nada… ya que yo soy "el elegido"-Ron rió, era verdad.

Esa tarde, por suerte para Harry, tenían clase de pociones. Hermione estaba de vuelta en la clase. Como era de esperarse, sin la ayuda del príncipe, Harry era un desastre, por lo que debió pedirle ayuda a hermione en todo momento. Por otro lado, sus amigos no se hablaban. Harry sospechaba que su amiga no había creído la historia de Lavender.

-Potter, ¿Qué sucede hoy?... porque tan baja esa calidad en la poción?-preguntó contrariado Slughorn al final de al clase

-Estoy muy desconcentrado, muchos problemas-dijo Harry

-Podría ayudar en alguno?

-En realidad… creo que me puede ayudar con una sospecha. Malfoy, tiene un libro… medio raro-y miró de reojo a Harry

-Medio raro?

-Si… tiene cosas escritas, y atrás dice "Principe Mestizo"-vió como Slughorn se alarmaba

-Confiscaré las cosas de Mal…

-no profesor… no diga que fui yo quien le dijo… por favor!

-No Potter… no lo haré-Y se fue. Dentro suyo Harry gozaba de alegría

En la sala común el ambiente que se respiraba era de satisfacción, pues en dos días irían a Hogsmeade. Ginny le contó que Hermione fue difícil de convencer sobre el tema de la farsa, pero que al final lo creyó. Solamente que no le hablaba a Ron por un tema de principios, estaba enojada.

Todavía se la veía ojerosa, pálida. Cada tanto hacía un comentario como "me siento mal"… "estoy mareada".

Esa misma tarde, el profesor Dumbledore llamó a Harry, Ron y Hermione a su despacho.

-Buenas tardes profesor

-Buenas tardes. Por lo visto han descubierto que sierto alumno tenía un libro en su poder, un libro bastante particular-miró a través de sus anteojos medialuna a Harry

-Si…

-Como hicieron para descubrirlo?-preguntó el profesor

-bueno… em…-titubeaba Ron. Hermione no había abierto la boca, sabía que ese libro traería problemas.

-harry?... como lo descubriste

-Porque… Malfoy tiró su libro y yo lo recogí, noté que atrás decía "príncipe mestizo" y…

-Harry por favor, no me mientas-oyó un suspiro-dime la verdad… se que ese libro era tuyo

-Como lo supo?-preguntó Ron intrigado. Dumbledore lo miró de reojo.

-Varias cosas me llevaron a esa teoría. Cuando te envenenaste-prosiguió tomando el libro-Harry utilizó un bezoar para salvarte, estaba escrito aquí-y lo señaló-también, el profesor Snape me hablo sobre cierto hechizo de magia negra-miró furioso a Harry-"sectusempra"… esta aquí…

-Ah-dijo mirando al suelo

-"ah"… bien… espero que te des cuenta de porque este libro quedará en mi poder-harry asintió con la cabeza, no planeaba recuperarlo-la madurez y la responsabilidad abarcan este tema…se los digo a ustedes dos también-miró a Ron y Hermione.-que sea la última vez que me ocultas algo de este estilo… tienes suerte de que el profesor Snape no se enterara de que en este libro esta el "sectusempra", porque te expulsaría

-Si profesor

-ahora, creo que no hay mas de que hablar-dijo olvidando su tono severo y sonriendo-deberían ir a sus salas a hacer los deberes.

Los tres salieron sorprendidos. Harry no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. Hermione por su parte, se guardaba el "te lo dije" para otra ocasión, una en la que no tuviera dolor de cabeza. Le pesaban los pies, y sentía que su cuerpo buscaba apoyo en las piernas, que pronto se desmoronarían. En el trayecto lo único que se escuchó fue un "tuvimos suerte" por parte de Ron, el cual no fue interesante para Harry, y respondido con una mirada asesina de hermione.

Llegaron a la sala común, Harry y Ron, que estaba mas sumido en sus pensamientos "que le digo, esta enojada… no me hará caso… cuando se dará cuenta que fue Lavender", se sentaron frente al fuego, Ginny estaba con un ejemplar de "_quidditch hoy y siempre"_. Bajó el libro y vio a su novio con una cara perdida, y a Ron con unos ojos que demostraban tristeza. Giró su cabeza para ver donde estaba Hermione, pero solamente vió el ondular de una túnica subiendo por la escalera.

-y? que dijo Dumbledore?

-que a la próxima le contemos sobre lo que hacemos-sonrió harry-la sacamos barata, yo creí que se enfurecería mas. Ahora si, espero que no sea nada maligno, o que Snape no se entere de que ese libro es mío. Aunque seguro malfoy le contará…-miró a Ron

-Y a este?-dijo Ginny-que le pasa ahora

-hermione-susurró-no le habló en todo el día

-no es ese el problema Harry-dijo Ron-el problema es que no confía en mi, no me cree

-Y que sentirías si la vieras besando a Krum? Le creerías a la primera?

-Pero yo siempre le creí!

-a si vos! Siempre le creí! No te acordas lo que le hiciste! Le creíste a Lavender antes que a ella!

-Pero… eso… no fue… eso no fue…. Fue otra cosa! Otra circunstancia

-No… es la misma-dijo ginny tranquila-ya se le pasará… si a ti se te paso y no sos tan inteligente como ella

-si tene… HEY!-Dijo, pero cuando entendió la broma, su amigo y su hermana ya estaban riendo con ganas.


	11. Chapter 11 La clase de DCAO

_Capítulo 11: La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las mujeres Hermione se sentaba en su cama y leía un libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tenían que hacer una redacción sobre como obtener un patronus eficiente, y si era posible que se alterara la forma del mismo. Ella que había estado en el ED sabía perfectamente como hacer para obtener un patronus, pero prefirió transcribir lo que decía el libro, ya que Snape era muy difícil de complacer con experiencia propia. Había llegado a la mitad de la redacción cuando ese dolor de cabeza y la vista nublada le volvió. Se recostó y sintió como si estuviera en el medio de un horno. Tenía mucho calor. Se quitó la túnica, el pulóver, las medias. Seguía sintiendo aquel infernal calor. Se puso una camisa de mangas cortas. Abrió la ventana, una brisa invernal recorrió la habitación y sintió un alivio. Miró el reloj, debía terminar cuanto antes ese pergamino, el dolor de cabeza no era excusa para su profesor. En ese momento de un golpe se abre la puerta

-Quieres bajar a… Hermione! Que haces!-era Ginny quien se extrañaba de ver a su amiga sentada en la cama con magas cortas y la ventana abierta de par en par-esto es broma? Estamos en enero! Pleno invierno! (n/a: AVISE!!! Los tiempos no son los mismos que en el libro… para Enero Ron estaba en su apogeo de relación con Lavender y Hermione seguía enojada con el)

-Ya se… es que tengo mucho calor..

-Tenes fiebre?-su amiga se acercó y puso su mano en la frente

-no… ya me fije con la varita… que decías?

-Que si querías bajar a comer…

-Tengo que terminar esto…-miró la redacción-pero pensándolo bien tengo mucha hambre, y la enfermera Pomfrey dijo que debía alimentarme bien.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor. Todos miraban muy extrañados a Hermione

-Porque todos me miran así?-preguntó ella a Harry

-Y no se… quizás porque es invierno y estas en mangas cortas…-dijo irónico

-ya se… es que hace mucho calor

-Me enteré de que los padres de Lavender vinieron a buscarla ayer-dijo Ginny. Sabía que ese tema no era lindo, pero podría alegrarlos-parece que murió su abuelo y debía ir al funeral…

-Fue Vol…-dijo Hermione. Miró alrededor-demort…

-no creo-dijo Ginny dudosa-nunca vi que ella o su familia tuviera algo que ver con eso (n/a: corríjanme si me equivoco…)-ninguna contestó nada.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer una deliciosa ensalada con carne. Ron estaba sentado al lado de Harry, quien junto a Ginny ponían distancia entre los dos amigos. El morocho y la pelirroja se enviaban miradas de reojo, sus dos amigos comían en un silencio absoluto, bueno solamente hermione, porque Ron hacía el típico ruido al masticar propio de el.

-No tengo mas hambre-dijo hermione levantándose-además… tengo que terminar la redacción del patronus

-bueno-dijo Ginny con una cara de desilusión.

La castaña fue hasta su habitación y como pudo terminó su tarea… estaba mareada. Ahora un frío la había invadido. Cerró la ventana. Se puso el pijama, con un pulóver encima, seguía sintiendo frío… se metió en la cama. No había nadie más en la sala. Efectivamente Lavender se había ido porque su baúl no estaba. No podía conciliar el sueño "según Ginny el no lo hizo porque quiso… pero no puedo perdonarlo así como así. Me lastimo, como la última vez… ¿y si yo soy la próxima Lavender? Y si aparece otra y me deja… tengo que meditar todo esto, a pesar de lo que diga Ginny, no es un tema simple". Dejó de pensar porque el mareo la venció. "encima estos malditos mareos!!... que me pasa!!". La cabeza se le partía del dolor, y ahora se le sumaba ese peso corporal, como si su cabeza pesara mas que todo su cuerpo!.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione seguían sin hablarse. Era miércoles y estaban en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Daban el teórico sobre los patronus; en lo que iba del día Snape ya había callado dos veces a Hermione por hablar sin levantar la mano… diciéndole "¿siempre debe mantener esa posición de sabelotodo?". Ron dentro suyo quería matarlo, no podía tratar así a su Hermione… pero ¿seguía siendo su Hermione?. Harry había cerrado los oídos, temía que lo que le dijera Snape lo confundiría con lo que le había explicado Lupin. Ron estaba desconcentrado, ni siquiera sabía si seguían hablando de Patronus o ya habían comenzado a hablar de otra cosa. Hermione, aunque no lo crean, estaba en otra cosa. Su mareo incesante le hacía que, el pizarrón en el cual Snape había dibujado como hacer el movimiento de varita, girara y los colores se le confundieran. Se estaba poniendo cada vez mas pálida, esto Harry si lo notó.

-Hermione?-dijo dudoso-te sientes bien

-No-dijo agachando la cabeza y haciendo como que leía

-que te pasa?

-Estoy mareada…otra vez ese mareo raro-se agarró la cabeza con las manos

-dile a Snape-le ordenó su amigo

-Que cosa?-preguntó intrigado Ron

-Nada Ronald-dijo severamente la chica. En ese momento levantó la mano. Snape enfureció el verla con la mano levantada y no le prestó atención. Ella seguía con la mano en alto y el profesor le esquivaba la mirada, hasta que en un momento…

-GRANGER!-Dijo muy enojado y fastidiado-BAJE LA MANO 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!-todos los de Griffyndor se quejaron por lo bajo.

-Pero profesor-dijo suavemente

-Pero que?-dijo más encolerado-no puede no interrumpir una clase mía! Es así de latosa (n/a es algo así como " es igual de molesta" pero quedaba mejor con latosa) en todas las clases o solo lo hace para molestarme?

-Es que no me siento bien-dijo más bajo aún

-Ah-no podía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho-deberá aguantar, pues no tiene expresión de sentirse mal-Hermione quería acuchillarlo, aunque quizás no tanto como quería hacerlo Ron. Hermione se cruzó se brazos sobre el banco y apoyó la cabeza en los mismos, harry puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y notó que estaba tiritando de frío. Miró a Snape con una cara asesina, quien justo en ese momento tenía que mirarlo-POTTER!-Gritó. Este separó las manos de los hombros de su amiga-veo que no presta mucha atención… debe saber como hacer un patronus a la perfección…

-Si-dijo seguro. Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados

-Ah si?-dijo desafiante-y si usted sabe… entonces Granger y Weasley deben saber también-ellos pusieron una cara de ahogo-AL FRENTE!-Gritó enojado y los tres se pararon para ir al frente de toda la clase. Los alumnos de Griffyndor miraban enojados a Hermione por los 10 puntos menos, mientras que los de Slytherin reían hasta no poder mas por lo que había hecho Snape-bien… ya que se dan el lujo de no prestar atención a mis clases, debo asumir que saben a la perfección hacer un patronus de cuerpo entero…-dijo aún mas enojado. Miro las caras de los tres amigos, la mirada de harry era desafiante, la de Ron demostraba temor de que no le saliere y la de Hermione una fuerza por mantenerse de pie.-haganlo

-EXPECTO PATRONUM-gritó harry, y de su varita salió al principio un leve humo plateado, pero luego intentó nuevamente y salió un reluciente ciervo. Todos sus compañeros hicieron halagos de "ohhhh!!"

-SILENCIO-gritó el profesor y empujó a Harry hasta su asiento-igual que su padre-dijo entre dientes. Harry estaba enojado por el comentario de Snape, pero no dijo mas nada. No quería que lo castigaran, otra vez.-Weasley-Ron probó de hacerlo, y logró, aunque le costó mucha concentración, que un perro plateado saliera de su varita. Snape nuevamente enojado lo tomó por la túnica y lo corrió hacia un costado-Granger… veamos si es tan buena como presume-Hermione no podía ni mantenerse en pie, y obviamente no podría aparecer un patronus. Intentó dos veces, y en ninguno de los dos pudo lograr que saliera ni siquiera un poco de humo.-evidentemente no-dijo Snape burlón. Enojada por el comentario y con ganas de demostrarle lo contrario, intentó hacerlo una vez mas, con toda la fuerza que pudo, estaba comenzando a salir una pequeña nutria… cuando se desmoronó sobre sus pies. Snape miró con cara de asco, y quizás algo de susto, a su alumna-demasiado esfuerzo… y demasiado presumió-apareció una camilla y estaba por subir el cuerpo inconciente de su alumna cuando Ron gritó

-No presumió!... estaba enferma! Y usted no la dejó ir a la enferme…-pero en ese momento vió como Snape le dirigía la peor mirada de odio posible

-Castigado Weasley!-gritó y llevó la camilla hasta la enfermería.

Esa misma tarde…

-Y enserio hizo eso?-preguntó Hermione confundida-te castigo por eso?-le habló a Ron. Iban tantos días que ella no le hablaba en ese tono que ya casi lo olvidaba

-SI-miró al suelo-bueno, me alegra que estés bien… Harry dijo que no podría venir por el entrenamiento de quidditch

-vos estas también en el equipo-dijo hermione- porque no fuiste?

-Porque creí mas importante ver como estabas-"no me tengo que poner meloso… como dijo Ginny, debo recuperar de nuevo su confianza"-es decir… somos amigos no?

-Si-dijo ella-salió bien tu patronus

-Gracias… espero que el castigo de Snape no haga que lo cambie-rió. Ella también, no reconocía a aquel chico, es decir, sabía por una vez las lecciones de DCAO.

-si-miró al suelo y quedo con la mirada perdida. Mientras que el la miraba de pies a cabeza, no toleraba verla así como estaba, pálida, ojerosa, y con una cara perdida. Extrañaba verla sonreír, reír, hasta extrañaba aquel tono mandón con el cual le hablaba a veces, extrañaba las peleas, daría cualquier cosa porque aunque sea le refutara cosas, con que le dijera "esto se escribe con B no con V".

-creo que…

-Gracias-dijo algo calmada

-Porque?

-Por defenderme frente a Snape, por haberme venido a ver en vez de ir al entrenamiento de quidditch, gracias

-No es nada-dijo el sonriendo. La chica esbozo una leve sonrisa, que volvió a ser rápidamente una mueca de intranquilidad.


	12. Chapter 12 Solo Pensalo

_Capítulo 12: Solo pensalo..._

Ron fue hasta la sala común, ni Harry ni ninguno de los jugadores del equipo se encontraban allí, lo cual le dio a entender que todavía no terminaba el entrenamiento. Se sentó frente al fuego y comenzó a hacer sus trabajos de clase. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentado, solo sintió que dos años después Ginny, Harry y Hermione entraban por el retrato.

-Te acompaño hasta tu habitación-dijo Ginny

-tranquila, puedo caminar, no se porque me desmaye

-No estas comiendo bien-dijo Harry-te traeremos la cena… así no tienes que bajar

-Oh no harry… esta bi-

-No nada… te traeremos la comida y esa es la última palabra-dijo Ginny. Quien desapareció tras la escalera de caracol junto a Hermione.

-Así que… dudo que te hayas quedado aquí haciendo deberes en vez de ir al entrenamiento-comentó Harry con un tono de sarcasmo

-Fui a ver a Hermione a la enfermería…-comentó Ron dejando muy sonriente su libro en la mesita, realmente no le agradaba hacer los deberes

-Y? te trató bien?

-Si… la noté algo incómoda conmigo cerca, quizás… todavía no es tiempo de que seamos amigos de vuelta

-Hablaré con ella… no puede portarse así…

-Es que, creo que ya olvidó que fuimos novios, que nos quisimos… quizás tenga que recobrar su confianza como dijo Ginny…

-Quizás tengas razón.

Dos días pasaron como segundos. Era viernes. Los cuatro amigos estaban felices de que sea viernes, ya que al día siguiente sería la excursión a Hogsmeade. Ron hablaba un poco mas con Hermione, pero no se animaba a pedirle perdón. Harry no quería intrometerse en su historia, y tampoco dejaba a Ginny hacerlo. No era conveniente.

La clase de pociones en el medio del día mostró la gran necesidad de Harry de tener al "príncipe mestizo", también denotó la gran habilidad de Hermione para la materia. Ya no tenía que ponerse en el medio de sus amigos, podían estar cerca, aunque notaba como Ron prefería tenerla algo alejada. Por otro lado, los mareos y sentimientos extaños de Hermione se hacían cada vez más recurrentes.

-Que sucede?

-Tengo frío…-dijo ella tiritando un poco

-Toma-dijo Ron quitándose su túnica

-No… no… esta bien, ya se pasará-Ron se sintió un poco mal porque su amiga le rechazara un gesto amistoso.

-Estas mareada?-le preguntó Ron tranquilo

-Mas o menos… pero es normal en estos días

-Yo no creo que sea normal-le dijo Harry-te desmayaste dos veces en la semana

-Pero, debe ser que estoy engripada o algo… además, la enfermera Pomfrey no me dijo nada sobre esto, dijo que era que no comía bien… aunque… en realidad, estoy comiendo mas de lo habitual

-Estas más delgada-le dijo Ron. Harry pensó que se lo decía en forma de halago "como puede estar diciéndole esto justo ahora"

-Si; eso es extraño, tuve que hacerle pinzas a mi pollera (n/a: es coser un pedazo chico de la cintura de la ropa para ajustarla mas…) que hasta hace un mes me quedaba perfecta… quizás algo apretada podríamos decir-los tres amigos se miraron confundidos; pero debieron callarse porque el profesor Slughorn estaba mirando con mala cara a los tres.

Esa tarde Ron cumplió con el castigo de Snape, debía etiquetar más o menos unos 70 frascos de pociones. Y después ordenarlos alfabéticamente en la pequeña y sucia repisa de Snape.

-Hermione… yo creo que podrías confiar de nuevo en Ron no?-preguntaba Harry en la sala común

-no es eso… es que no puedo verlo con los mismos ojos de antes

-cabe decir que no espero que sean novios de nuevo mañana, pero por lo menos que se hablen y se traten de la misma manera que lo hicieron durante tantos años

-Pelearnos a cada momento?-pregunto

-Por extraño que parezca el añora eso… por favor, vuelvan a ser amigos…

-la confianza tarda en llegar…

-pero el no besó a Lavender

-Pero hay muchas cosas que le juegan en contra; no puedo creer que fui tan estúpida de ser su novia… de enamorarme de el, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora quizás estaría haciendo un embrujo para castigar a Snape!-dijo contrariada-mejor voy a dormir, es decir mañana temprano es la excursión a Hogsmeade y quiero estar bien descansada… además la enfermera dijo que debía dormir bien… aunque, he estado durmiendo durante to…-pero hizo silencio y cerró los ojos, agachó su cabeza hasta donde estaban sus piernas

-Estas bien?

-Si… es solo que se me nubló la vista, se esta haciendo cotidiano… creo que es la presión, puede ser que me baje rápido

-Te acompaño a tu habitación…

-No creo que puedas-rió-además después… ¿Cómo bajarías?-se miraron cariñosamente-pero igual gracias-subió las escaleras. El morocho recordó un segundo unas cosas y gritó

-Hermione!

-Si-dijo ella asomando su cabeza por detrás de la escalera

-Solo pensalo-y le guiñó un ojo, ella sonrió levemente y siguió su camino hasta la habitación. Harry por su lado espero a que su novia terminara los deberes para ir a dormir.

El sábado había llegado, y con el muchos alumnos emocionados, al fin podrían salir nuevamente a Hogsmeade. Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en las puertas del castillo, Filch estaba haciendo la revisión de objetos dudosos.

-Faltará mucho… tengo mucho frío-dijo Ginny

-No hace tanto frío… es mas me atrevería a decir que tengo calor-dijo Hermione a lo que sus tres amigos la miraron sorprendidos

-Como?-dijo Harry-estas bien?-muy asustado

-SI… debe ser otra vez ese cambio térmico-pensó ella; era la primera excusa que se le venía a la mente. Siguieron hablando de temas como que comprarían en Zonco, o en Honedykes. Cuando…

-Creo que no me siento muy bi…-Había sido Hermione quien había hablado, y antes de poder terminar la frase cayó a la nieve sentada

-Hermione!-dijo asustada Ginny, pero vió que no se había desmayado

-Estoy… estoy bien, creo que no iré a Hogsmeade-dijo tranquila levantándose. Ron la ayudó a pararse y la tenía del brazo por si llegaba a caer nuevamente

-Nos quedaremos-dijo Harry. Ginny puso un pucherito.

-No chicos, esta bien…me voy a recostar…

-Ustedes vayan-ordenó Ron-yo me quedaré

-no enserio Ron… no hay problema-dijo hermione sonriéndole a su nuevamente amigo.

-Si, yo me quedaré… no te voy a dejar sola, y además es obvio que estos dos quieren tener sus lindos momentos en el salón de madam pudipié (n/a: hey! Descubrí que en realidad se llama pudifoot o algo así… re raro)-Ginny sonrió, realmente quería salir, y Harry también. Por lo que accedieron; además sería una excusa para que resolvieran sus problemas.


End file.
